


Pacific Rum

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carm and Laura finally get that victory party and stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rum

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I hope this makes you guys laugh half as much as we laughed while coming up with this nonsense. Shout out to our boy Harper. Without him there would be no Duck and Goose.

Carmilla chomped on the end of her cigar as she watched Laura from across the room. She was talking to some douche bro idiots from the mechanic pool. Carmilla blew out some smoke and adjusted her attitude.

Okay, that wasn’t fair. They kept their Jaeger’s moving after all. She just didn’t like the way they were ogling Laura. Carmilla could just imagine how the whole conversation was going. The horrible pick-up lines, the excruciating fact that Laura would have no idea they were horrible pick-up lines because, well because she’s Laura. It was taking all her will power not to stomp over there and claim Laura as hers and only hers.

Carmilla took a swig from the bottle of rum she’d sequestered (as hers and only hers), turning over the options in her head. Her next swig tipped her from tipsy and surly to drunk and mischievous. She kicked her feet off the table and scraped her chair back, standing in the most sober and determined fashion she could muster.

Laura caught Carmilla out the corner of her eye as she tried desperately to keep politely listening to what the guy in front of her was saying. What was his name? John? Joe? Jeff? Laura was terrible with names at the best of times, never mind when she’s had a drink.

The more she tried to concentrate the more her eyes drifted towards Carmilla. Feet kicked up on a table, legs open, and boots untied. She was lazily swigging from a bottle of rum and making smoke rings as she puffed on a cigar (a victory tradition, Cutie).

Laura was almost 100% sure that Carmilla was trying to burn a hole through whoever this guy was just by staring at him. It was weird she thought that was _adorable_ right? Laura tucked her hair behind her ear and tried not to blush. That was definitely something Carmilla would think.

Trying to extract herself from this conversation was not going well. This guy would not shut up and Laura didn’t have the heart to just walk away. She glanced back to where Carmilla was sitting a few moments ago. All that was left was an empty chair. She looked around the room but her co-pilot was nowhere to be seen.

Laura was about to make up some excuse about being exhausted so she could head back to their bunk when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers and hot breath against her ear,

“Hey Cutie,” Carmilla rasped quiet enough that only Laura would hear her.

Laura noted that Carmilla smelled of cigar smoke and rum and that her Austrian accent had made a sudden reappearance. She shuddered involuntarily as Carmilla practically purred in her ear,

“I zought maybe vee could take this bottle, of um, rum and you know, go back to our bunk and make a party zere. You know? A private party.”

No wait. That hadn’t come out right, not at all. That wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Carmilla was going to walk up to Laura, say something low and close to her ear and make her go weak at the knees. She was going to drag her into the corridor and push her up against the wall. She was going to kiss her breathless.

Laura stifled a giggle as she turned to take in Carmilla’s confused look,

“Hollis, you’ve ruined my pick-up game,” Carmilla whined, pouting and scrunching up her nose, “And zis,” she said pointing at her face, “my nose never used to do zis.”

Laura leaned up and kissed the tip of Carmilla’s nose. The liquor in her system had made her over confident, she didn’t give a fuck who saw them, “Well, I think it’s cute.”

“Urgh,” Carmilla groaned, “I’m not cute.” She took a swig of the rum, “I’m dangerish, and mysterioush and vorld renowned.”

Laura couldn’t contain the genuine laughter at the way Carmilla started to slur her words and the soft w’s that were slipping into her speech, “Should I be glad you aren’t drinking viskey tonight?” she teased, taking the bottle of rum from Carmilla and swallowing a healthy swig.

“Are you mocking my accent, Cutie?” Carmilla huffed, crossing her arms, “Because if you are, I may have to vhup your ass.”

Mock outrage spread itself across Laura’s face as she tried to control herself. Even threatening her in that accent made her stomach flip-flop like crazy,

“Poshol na khui,” Carmilla muttered in Russian as she snatched the bottle back from Laura and drank.

“Oh come on now,” Laura stepped forward and hooked her fingers in Carmilla’s belt loop, “you’re just showing off now. Best I have is High School French.”

Carmilla smirked smugly as Laura leant up on her tip toes and whispered something in half remembered French into her ear. She suddenly went wide eyed, “Zey taught you that in High School, Cupcake?”

“I may have learned that on an exchange trip to Paris,” Laura blushed, biting lightly on her lower lip, “C’mon Danger Girl,” Laura grabbed Carmilla by the hand and led her from the Mess Hall, that private party was starting to sound pretty good right about now. Ever since she’d been discharged from the infirmary there had been this unbearable tension between them.

After a brief detour through the hanger to say goodnight to Panthera Omicron (Carmilla insisted), Laura and Carmilla barged hand in hand into their bunk. They were still laughing about Carmilla’s impression of the Marshall, which she had started doing as they stumbled through the corridors of the Shatterdome. Laura liked Carmilla drunk, she was less guarded and happy to embrace the things that made her laugh. Laura maybe just liked Carmilla.

She took a healthy swig of the rum, which she had pointedly taken from Carmilla on the walk back and watched as her co-pilot busied herself with the ancient boom box in the corner of their room.

“Track five!” Carmilla announced as she skipped through the tracks and clumsily spun on her heels to face Laura, “Come dance with me,” Carmilla held out her hand and beckoned for Laura to join her in the middle of the room.

Laura laughed as a recently familiar song blasted from the speakers. She took Carmilla’s hand and stepped easily into her embrace,”What is it with you idiots at this Shatterdome and Top Gun?”

“Sssh,” Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head, “Your life has improved greatly since I made you watch zat movie in the infirmary.”

Laura scoffed and buried her head against Carmilla’s neck, “It was ok. I’ve seen better.”

Carmilla snorted and lifted Laura’s head from her chest, “You take my breath away Goose,” She said looking in to Laura’s eyes. It was a terrible, no good, cheesy line but she meant every word of it.

Laura blushed and laid her forehead back against Carmilla’s chest. She was starting to feel flushed and dizzy, unsure if it was the alcohol of the girl who held her in her arms,

“You’re not so bad yourself, Duck.” She said, placing a gentle kiss on Carmilla’s collarbone.

Carmilla shook her head and chuckled, “I keep telling you zat’s not zee reference, Sveetheart.”

“I know,”

Carmilla shivered as she felt Laura smile against her chest,

“It’s just you have all these nicknames for me and I need one for you.”

“Duck?” Carmilla laughed.

“Duck.” Laura said resolutely, nodding.

“I can live with zat,” Carmilla smiled and gave Laura a tight squeeze as they continued to sway drunkenly to the music.

Laura looked up and locked eyes with her co-pilot, her unasked question answered when Carmilla crashed their lips together clumsily.

There wouldn’t be any interruptions this time, Carmilla thought briefly as she gripped Laura by the waist and nudged her backwards towards their bunk.

“Ow, shit!” Laura broke the kiss and cursed as her head connected with the side of the top bunk with a loud crack.

“Oh, fuck, Sveetheart,” Carmilla reached round and felt the lump that was already forming on the back of Laura’s head, “Are you ok?”

Laura laughed a little, “I’m good.” She sat down on the edge of Carmilla’s bed and blinked a few times. She was drunk enough not to really feel the impact, but her vision had went a little starry.

Carmilla placed her hand under Laura’s chin and tilted her face up so she could look into her eyes, “You sure?”

Laura had never heard her sounding so concerned, “I’m sure. C’mere.” She reached out and pulled Carmilla in between her legs.

Lifting the fabric of her tank top, Laura placed hot sloppy kisses along Carmilla’s waistline as she fumbled with the button on her pants.

“Laur’,” Carmilla giggled drunkenly and grabbed her hands, “let me do it, you’re all fingers and thumbs.”

She laughed out loud as Laura looked up at her and huffed a little,

“I can guarantee you’ll be loving these fingers and thumbs in a minute.” Laura said pouting.

“Is zat so?” Carmilla asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Laura blushed slightly as she stood again, kicking off her boots and discarding her own pants, “Yep, that is so.” She grabbed Carmilla by the waist and spun them round, “Duck,”

“Yeah?” Carmilla asked, a little breathless at Laura’s sudden take-charge attitude.

“ No,” Laura laughed, “mind your head,” She made sure that Carmilla didn’t repeat her earlier mistake as she eased her into the bottom bunk, crawling in after her.

 

 


End file.
